


Fabi

by Diglossia



Category: Killerpilze, Panik
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-24
Updated: 2010-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-06 15:39:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diglossia/pseuds/Diglossia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crack, crack, CRACK. T:mo meets Fabi from Killerpilze. Heavy pedophiliac overtones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fabi

Why were all of Jan's friends bouncy? David growled to himself. This little straight-haired spaz was already pushing his buttons. Jan laughed and the little freak giggled. He fucking _giggled_.

Oh, fuck, David thought as he saw T:mo's eyes sharpen. This was so not the time for T:mo to be getting horny. God, they'd just fucked, what, an hour ago?

"Juri, get T:mo," David muttered.

The drummer, already two seconds from fucking Jan and Franky into the wall, rolled his eyes.

"Your best friend, not mine," he said.

David glared at him.

Juri smiled and dragged a far too willing Jan out of the hallway. Jan called a cheery goodbye to the other little elfboy before pouncing on the much taller and much older man. David tried not to gag at the awful thought of them shagging- he still freaked out about how much Jan resembled an eight-year-old when he was with Juri- and looked back at T:mo who was eye-fucking the little faggot.

"I'm Fabi," the aforementioned faggot burbled, bouncing slightly, "You're T:mo, right? We're gonna be playing together."

Oh God. Damn fool was too innocent and stupid to realize just how suggestive his words were. Bad enough T:mo wasn't looking anywhere near this Fabi's face. Rappers always grab their crotch, didn't you know?

T:mo smiled and gave his hand for the boy to shake. Fabi hugged T:mo instead. David facepalmed. Fabi giggled madly when T:mo turned the embrace into a full body feel-up, pressing the way too young boy against his cock.

Fuck, fuck, and double fuck. David shook his head, his hand still covering it.

Fabi's hat slipped off his tiny head and fell to the floor. T:mo, not letting the boy go, picked it up and smashed it onto his head. Fabi laughed and beamed up at him.

"Just how old are you, Fabichen?" T:mo growled, a low, sex-filled rapper/wigger sound.

David groaned, not hearing the answer.

Please be legal, please be legal, he thought as T:mo bent his head to all but mouth-rape Fabi. They did not need a lawsuit while they were on tour. They so did not.


End file.
